


A Deal Is A Deal

by Random_Fanfiction_Writter



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: ...Kinda..., Blow Jobs, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, SCP-1879 is a frikin' bastard, Slow Burn, There should be more fanfictions about this asshole, but I still love him, enemies to lovers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fanfiction_Writter/pseuds/Random_Fanfiction_Writter
Summary: You are a young alcoholic living in Washington, USA. You are lonely, at your lowest : a perfect prey for certain a greedy, demonic door-to-door salesman. However, his sale doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: SCP-1879/OC, SCP-1879/Original Female Character, SCP-1879/Reader
Kudos: 5





	A Deal Is A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo anyway I always wanted to read a fanfic of this little bastard, but I was surprised when I found out there was ABSOLUTELY NONE! So I decided to take the matter with my own hands and write one myself! I hope you'll like it!

You woke up with a terrible headache this morning. Over drinking and being hangover the morning after became a routine for you. You hated yourself for this, thought you were disgusting, but you just couldn't stop. You lost almost all your friends because of your drinking problem and you were now at your lowest.

A wave of nausea hit you just as you were thinking about your sad, miserable life, and you ran to your bathroom. After vomiting in the toilets, you took a shower to clean off the filth, your sins. _AH shit_! You thought. _I forgot to bring clean clothes!_ As you were about to head to your room, you heard a knock... from your bathroom door? Strange, you didn't remember bringing someone home. Then again, there was a lot of things you didn't remember. But... You certainly would have noticed someone laying next to you, right? The knocking became louder. It hurted your head. **It hurted so bad.** You quickly wrapped a towel around your naked body and opened the door.

A caucasian man was standing there, with an uncanny smile. Something about him was... off. He was quite normal, and everything about him seemed average: his height, his suit and even his haircut. However, something uncanny emanated from him. Maybe it was from his unnatural posture, his unblincking eyes or his unmoving smile. Either way, he creeped you out, and something inside of you was telling you, _screaming at you_ , that he wasn't human.

"Why hello maa-" He went silent for a few seconds, staring at you body, before continuing: "I noticed you were _quite_ the heavy drinker! Which is why I have the perfect item for you!"

"Wait", you said, "Who are y-"

"It's a wonderful bottle of fine wine!" He continued, like you didn't just asked him a question, _like he didn't just broke into your fuckin' house_. "And I'm sure _someone like you_ would enjoy it right?"

"Why are you he-"

"And I can give it to you for free- Okay, maybe not _for free_ , a guy still gotta get by, right?" he said with a wink, interrupting you again.

"Will you just list-"

"But I can assure you it doesn't cost any money, just a bit of your liver! But that's what alcohol usually do, you of all people should know, right?

"If you insult me one more time I will-"

"C'mon! I have to sell it! And you would be the perfect client am I right?"

This conversation was getting nowhere... He kept talking, and talking, and talking, _and talking, and talking,_ without letting you talk back. At first, it was getting on your nerves, but now you were getting desperate. It felt like your "conversation", if you can call it that, was during for hours. Your head ached **so much** , but he didn't seem to care. You wanted to hit him, fight him, _anything to make him stop._ However, you knew better: you were rather frail and, even if he was average height, you wouldn't stand a chance. The other way to make him finally shut the fuck up would be taking his damn thing, but something in your guts told you this was a _very_ bad idea. You were still in your towel and were starting to shiver. _Fuck it_ , you thought, _I doubt he would leave if I ask him to, if he even listens to me, and I'm NOT catching a cold because of this bastard._ You opened your closet, ignoring him, and started to undress. Your headache prevented you from feeling any shame. Plus, it's not like anything would happen right? And you were right, nothing happened. There was just silence- wait... Silence?

You looked at him. He finally stopped talking! He was now staring at you, like when he just saw you coming out of your bathroom. He looked like a hungry beast staring at his prey. And maybe you were that, his prey... Before he started talking again. However, you noticed some changes in his behavior. He looked almost... uncomfortable? His posture slightly changed, his smile was wavering, his voice was higher than before and now his eyes were fixed on your breast instead of your eyes. He finally lost his annoying overconfidence! You also noticed a slight bulge on his crotch, but that could be you imagining things. _Finally!_ you thought, _A chance to make him stop._ By now you were ready to do anything to shut him up and to stop him from reminding you how much of a fuck up you were. You started to walk towards him, still naked.

"A-Anyway, as I was saying, this wine is- Wait, what are you doing?"

You literally jumped on him, kissing the life out of him. He moaned into the kiss. You pushed him on your bed, palming his crotch. _Yep! Definitely hard!_ Your lips parted and you took a good look at him: he was drooling, panting and- did his eyes turned yellow for a moment? No, it was impossible, was it? Anyway, he must be _really_ desperate to get like this with just a kiss.

"So huh... About the bottle..."

GODDAMMIT NOT AGAIN! You bit his neck and he let out a ridiculously high moan. You put his zipper down and started massaging him through his pants. Now he didn't make a sound, he was just panting and groaning, but you had a feeling it wouldn't last for long. You decided to take matter into your hands and pulled down his pants, then his boxers, freeing his hardened cock. You noticed it was glistening with precum. You knelt between his legs and he spread them wide, without saying a word. At this point, you were pretty sure he wouldn't try to sell you this damned wine bottle. He was breathing heavily, begging you with his eyes. You didn't know if it was only to be sure he wouldn't open his mouth again, or if the look he gave you was extremely hot, but you happily obliged.

You started licking his length, tracing up his veins. He groaned and thrusted his hips forward. As a result you put your hands on them, giving him a look of warning. He gulped. After he calmed down and you were almost sure he wouldn't come right away, you took him in your mouth and stroked the rest with your hand. You had a plan.

"Mmmmmh" he bit his lips and threw his head back. His eyes were now closed and he bucked his hips again but this time you let him do as he pleases.

As much as you hated it, you were starting to get aroused as well. You slid your other hand between your legs and accidentally moaned.

"Ahhhh I love your mouth, that's the only good thing in this fuckin' plac-oooooh" you swirled your tongue around his tip to shut him up and he moaned, thrusting faster and faster. He was close, you both knew it. His groans were turning into moans, which were getting higher, almost pornographic. His eyes were still shut, his eyebrows frown. He opened his mouth in a silent scream, feeling his orgasm approaching-but he didn't come. You stopped blowing him and gripped the base of his shaft.

"Why?" he said, sounding betrayed.

"Now are you finally disposed to listen to me?" you answered, looking at him in the eye. He tried to ignore you, bucking his hips, but you gripped him tighter.

"Y-You can't - _ah-_ do t-this to me" he whined, looking like he wanted to rip your head off. It was a strange mix of hatred and desperation.

"I can and I will" you said, unfazed, "but I have a deal" you smiled. He looked at you expectantly and at this moment you knew he would do anything you asked. "If you stop trying to sell me anything, I'll make you come. How does that sound?"

"I-I can't do that... PLEASE, make me come and I'll give you that wine bottle for free!". It was the first time you saw him begging and honestly? You kind of liked it. It was payback for how annoying he was earlier. But it wasn't enough.

"Is that your last word?" you said, unimpressed and ready to get up.

"NO-no don't leave me here! _Shit, the boss really is going to kill me for this..._ " he muttered. "Alright, I accept your deal"

"Alright! Now what do you say when someone gives you a favoMMPH"

He interrupted you again, taking advantage of the removal of your hand and placing his own on the back of your head, forcing himself in your mouth. He was like a feral beast: no more talking, no more smiling, just grunting. It felt like you had unleashed something in him and suddenly, he didn't feel like an average door-to-door salesman anymore. His gruntings were getting louder and louder. He gripped the sheets and started shaking. You looked at him in the eye again, and noticed they were completely yellow. He almost screamed as his orgasm hit him, toes curling and his voice deforming. Now you were sure; he definitely wasn't human, and that exited you even more.

You swallowed his come. He was now a panting, sweating mess, a mile away from the composed salesman he was when standing at your door. Then, he looked at you. You were expecting him to see him humiliated, ashamed but instead he had that infuriating smile plastered on his face.

"Well, that was fantastic sweetie, but because of our little adventure I couldn't meet the quota! I have to run now, see ya later!" he said before going into your closet like it was a regular door and disappearing.

Wait... "See you later?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! So this is my first smut fic AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST WROTE THIS!! I am not a native english speaker, so don't hesitate to let me know if I made spelling mistakes :D


End file.
